All For Him
by Shard Ducala
Summary: A dark(think that fits now) AU fic, taking place 5-6 years after the second movie(solely for timeline purposes; you do not need to have seen the second movie to understand this fic). Now with episode 2.
1. The Night of the New Moon

Disclaimer: CLAMP. Not me ::sigh::....  
A/N: I've been considering what this scenario might be like, so I decided to try it.  
Episode 1: The Night of the New Moon  
* * *  
It was quite dark this night. The moon wasn't out, for it had just begun its cycle anew this evening.This was the perfect night for what they had been planning.  
The three teenagers crept across the small courtyard, all dressed in custom-tailored black outfits, made to keep them out of the sight of anyone, including infravision sensors, for the material their clothing had been made out of masked their body heat, and carried no scent on it that an animal could be used to track. Their footsteps made not a sound when they were on the stone walkway, nor on the grass. They came to a corner.  
The man in the lead looked around the corner, and turned back to the other two.  
There's a security camera around the bend, he whispered to his companions.  
I'll take a look at it, one of them replied. She slowly peered around the corner, looking up at the security camera that slowly scanned back and forth across this section of the corridor. The girl made sure to stay out of it's sight, and then turned back to her partners with a grin on her face, although they couldn't tell it in the darkness.  
Do you recognize this one? the third teen asked her.  
Recognize it? she scoffed. I've built one of these. Quite simple, actually....  
So how do we stop it? the guy asked quickly, impatiently.  
There's a small wire connected to a bolt on the back of it. A quick, strong shock to that wire will overload it, and cut the camera off from its power source.   
That doesn't sound too hard... the third said thoughtfully, getting one of her tools out.  
But you have to be quiet. This kind hears better than it sees. It might of already heard us, even though we're just whispering.  
So what? They're not going to catch us, and after we've left, they'll know it was us anyway. As long as they don't get an image, we'll be fine, the boy answered confidently.  
Maybe just severing the wire would be less noisy... the second girl suggested.  
Nope, if it's severed then the camera'll go to a back-up power. But sending a shock through that wire will short-circuit the internal wires, so it will never work again.  
Well, alright.... the girl got something out the satchel she had on, once again both black and custom-made for the purpose of carrying her equipment. A few minutes later, a spark came off the camera, and the first girl, glancing at it, said it was safe to pass.  
Once more, the man took the lead, glancing about warily, keeping an eye on the walls as well, looking for the telltale red glow, and listening for the dull hum, that would signal the presence of security lasers. He held a hand up, pressing a button on his palm with his index finger, that set a small glow on the back of the glove alight, a signal to the other two to stay still.  
I hear it, he whispered to them. It should be just a foot or in front of me...  
What formation? the girl who had known about the camera asked.  
There don't seem to be any on the walls, so I think they just go vertically to the ceiling.  
We could probably slip through them if we could see them.  
Alright, I can do that... the tool girl replied. She took something else out of her pack and a brilliant light bathed the area.  
We didn't mean see like that! the boy whispered harshly, covering his eyes.  
the light quickly went out. Oh, how about this? she asked quietly, taking out something else. A green mist slowly sprayed out, and the boy quickly ran away from it.  
I'm not so sure tha- he was cut off as the mist reached the laser projectors, dissolving not only them, but eating a few feet into the floor and taking out the wiring. I guess that'll work....not exactly very stealthy but...we'll be out soon anyway...  
I think I see another camera up ahead, the second said.  
Do you think it's the same kind? the boy questioned.  
Likely. They'd all be set up by the same security installation company, thus all the cameras here would be of the same make. The boy turned to the girl with the tool pack.  
Think you can hit it from here, my kawayui? She loved it when he talked like that.  
Certainly, omae-san... And with that it was done, and luckily too, for the camera was just about to turn and face them.  
Nice job, the man told her, giving her a peck on the cheek before running ahead.  
He' so sweet.... the girl sighed, blushing. Then they heard him shout from up ahead, strangely forgetting to be cautious.  
We're there!  
the other girl said, pulling her blushing companion ahead with her.  
There it is... the boy said, looking at their target with an almost awed expression.  
You were right. That does look pretty nice... the girl said.  
I don't see any cameras around here. Looks safe enough.  
It's probably got more security lines on it.  
I can take care of those. And that glass case doesn't look very thick.  
Maybe something a little less corrosive this time though. We don't want to destroy the sword along with the defenses, the boy warned, yet with a jolly tone to his voice.  
Oh...certainly not... the girl said, taking something else out of her tool bag.  
That should work fine... Another mist came out, only this time it was more of a reddish-purple, and it slowly spread around the floor, only to reveal an immense laser grid, crisscrossing about the first few feet of the wall.  
This might be harder than we thought, the boy remarked, pondering this new problem.  
Maybe we should just...go back... the girl who had released the mist said quietly. She always started getting doubts this far in, and usually even far before, but didn't voice them. She wasn't exactly into this, and he kept saying it would be the last time, but then the museum would get some new expensive artifact, or the library an ancient manuscript, or when the jewelry store had gotten this beautiful diamond ring that he had wanted to get her but hadn't had the money for. And one time it was actually that a local store had just gotten in a new shipment of their favorite food after being out for weeks, and they had wanted to be the first ones to get some of it. But she always complied...for him... Or you could float over to it....I guess....  
That's a marvelous idea, my saiai, he replied sweetly. The girl sighed happily, taking something else out of her bag, and the boy floated up over the detection lines, a grin on his face as he reached the glass case containing what they were after. The girl took something else out, this time using it to make a hole through the glass so that the boy could get at what was within. He always had been the one who handled the merchandise. It was originally so that if fingerprints were left the other two wouldn't get in trouble, but since they had gotten special gloves for this activity of theirs, now it was simply traditional.  
He reached in and pulled out the object, staring at it in his hands. The blade of the finely-crafted katana glistened, still as sharp and strong as when it was forged centuries ago, and along it was carved the name of the daimyo who had commissioned its creation, as well as the name he had given it. The hilt was made of silver, crafted into the likeness of an ancient dragon, and embossed with gold. Where the blade met the hilt was a glimmering sapphire, and the eyes of the dragon were tiny, perfectly carved emeralds.   
Alright, bring me back, he whispered loudly, although as soon as he uttered the first syllable he was already floating back towards the doorway. He soon reached it, and now the other two had grins as well. The boy held it out to the girl. You know what to do now. He whispered, as she took yet another tool out, this one shrinking the sword down to the size of a brooch, so that they could more easily get it out. The other girl, who had been silent since they reached the doorway, finally spoke as the other two turned to leave.  
We mustn't forget to leave our card here. Otherwise they won't know who it was...  
Isn't that the point though? the tool girl replied.  
Not really, the boy answered her, with a sweet tone, yet detectable anger. The other girl took out the slip of paper with the group's symbol on it, and handed it to the next. She took out the next tool, and used it on the slip, which quickly faded out of view, reappearing in the now resealed case, leaning on the stand where the katana used to be.  
There, it's done. Can we go now? the girl replied as she started walking, getting nervous, feeling as if something wasn't quite right.  
Of course, my sweet, the boy answered, throwing an arm over her shoulder, strolling out as if he had not a care in the world. The other girl just took up the rear, quietly giggling.  
You two are sooo kawaii together....


	2. The Truth of Circumstances

DisCLAMPer: Umm...I think you get it...them, not me....  
A/N: This was kinda depressing to write, although it does progress a bit faster than I meant it to. Oh well....maybe I'll expand it later...  
Episode 2: The Truth Of Circumstances  
* * *  
In local news, the Tomoeda National History Museum was robbed last night, making that the third time this month, and every time it appears to have been the same criminals. An image appeared up on the screen. This is the calling card that they have left at the site of each robbery, and it has been found in numerous places, including the aforementioned National History Museum, the library of a local college, various jewelry stores throughout the town, and, oddly enough, a local grocery store. In most cases, this gang of robbers goes after highly expensive, and often heavily guarded, items, with the exception of the grocery store, in which all that was found missing was several bottles of honey, a carton of milk, and four boxes of pancake mix. The image appeared again, a yin-yang, with a white, 5-pointed star in place of the white dot, and a rather detailed camera in place of the black one. If you know any information that could lead to the apprehension of these criminals, contact- The TV was shut off. Sakura turned around to see who had done it.  
Onii-chan! I was watching that!  
Since when do you care about the news, kaijuu?  
I am not a kaijuu!  
Only a kaijuu would scream that loudly... Touya said, chuckling. I'm going to work, and tou-san had to go to some important meeting in Tokyo, he won't be back till tomorrow, so you're on your own for tonight. But if I get home later and find that gaki here-  
Just go, Onii-chan, don't worry about me, I can handle myself just fine.  
I'm telling you, that gaki's a bad influence on you... he cautioned menacingly as he walked down the hallway and out the front door.   
He's right, you know, Kero said softly, flying out from his hiding place under the table a few minutes after Touya had left. The Cards shouldn't be used to be doing those things. It's not fair to them, or to you.  
I don't care.... she said, tears brimming at her eyes. She wiped them away with her left hand. I love him....and he loves me....that's all that matters...  
That may have been true before, but are you still sure about that, Sakura? I'm worried that he might just be using you to get th-  
she screamed, swiping at Kero and narrowly missing him, as more tears began to form. He loves me, Kero! Can't you understand that? she shouted, tears flowing slowly down her cheeks.  
If he really loved you he wouldn't be making you st-  
Shut up, Kero! Go upstairs, now!  
I'm just worried that-  
  
But Sakura-  
Sakura yelled angrily, swiping her hand at him again. With a defeated and saddened look on his face, Kero slowly glided over to, and then up the stairs. Sakura sat on the couch, sobbing quietly. A few minutes later, the phone rang. She let it ring the first time, and then the second, hoping the person would just leave her alone. Then, on the fourth ring, with a resigned sigh, Sakura slowly picked it up, listening to see who was on the other side. She was greeted by the voice of a familiar friend.  
Konban wa, kawaii Sakura-chan, the voice said sweetly, full of cheer.  
Konban wa,...sob, sniffle...  
Sakura-chan? Daijobu? You don't sound so well.  
Iie, Tomoyo-chan,I'm fine....  
Sakura-chan...have you been crying?  
O-of course not, Tomoyo-chan, she hastily replied, trying to feign happiness into her tone. Whatever would I have to cry about? Judging from her best friend's reply, her attempt hadn't worked very well.  
I don't know, Sakura-chan, but I'm sure you'd tell me if you did. Then maybe I could help you through it. That's what best friends are for, ne?  
  
So, please tell me about it, Sakura-chan....  
Well, it's about S-s-sy... she couldn't finish the sentence and just started crying anew.  
Is this about Li-kun?  
she answered, trying to brush her tears away.  
Maybe it would be better if you talked to him...and it just so happens, he's over here right now, trying on some new equipment I made. Hang on, I'll be right back. Li-kun! she answered quickly, thinking this would solve matters.  
Iie, T- but it was too late, Syaoran was already picking the phone up.  
  
A suppressed sob.  
Sakura? What's wrong? What happened?  
  
Sakura. Onegai, tell me what you're crying a- he was cut off as she hung up, emotionally unable to continue talking to him. She sat there, sobbing, tears running into her hands, clasped about her face, slowly wading through his latest crying fit. These had been happening more and more in the past six weeks, ever since the first time they had stolen something. Syaoran had been acting different ever since two months ago, but she knew he had his reasons. Once her tears dried, she reached for the remote, hoping to find something entertaining that might cheer her up and ease her sorrow.  
In Foreign news, the mystery of the assassination of the entire Li clan of Hong Kong is still left unsol- No such luck. She clicked the TV off as the tears began flowing anew...


End file.
